Grave
Personality Grave is outwardly hostile and cold. Often coming across as arrogant rather than indifferent. His mood sometimes wavering between being quite smartassed to incredibly depressing and isolated. History While alive Grave was a mercenary. Talented at sniping and very proficient with firearms. However one day he met a woman with whom he fell in love. Grave grew up in japan around Nagasaki. As his job need it, he traveled all over the world. One day though he settled down in Hiroshima. He eventually married however... his wife was infertile and unable to have kids. This had caused it;s share of disagreements but Grave stuck to it, not really caring about kids despite his wife desperately wanting one of her own. I was shot. Right through the chest. I was protecting the woman I loved. And as I lay on the street bleeding and Dying. She did Nothing to help me. Even betraying me in my last moments by Abandoning me and telling me she did not care at all. That I had wasted my life saving hers. It was as if she had shot me herself. That is how I died. That is why it is so easy for me not to care about anyone else. It's also.... why I am so empty and alone inside and why I seek women out.... constantly trying to fill that hole with lust and sex not feeling secure enough to try and have love because Love got me killed in the first place... this is the only memory I have of my life. After that all I remember is being consumed by instinct then having becoming a Gillian then regaining myself and becoming this. I used to remember more than that before I became a Menos but now that is all i remember... even then it feels alien to me. Theme Songs Main Theme: Ultraman Arrancar Battle Theme: Voyage 1969 Resurreccion Battle Theme: Maid With A Pocket Watch Of Blood Segunda Etapa Battle Theme: Unknown Destroyer Espada Arrancar Theme: The Decisive Battle Espada Resurreccion Theme: FFIX Battle Espada Segunda Etapa Theme: Birth Of A God Gigai Battle Theme: Jotaro Kujo's Theme Legendary Theme: Spider of S.I.N. Zanpakuto Grave's Zanpakuto is a tri-modal sword with 3 distinct settings. The first is it's default Blade Mode. In which Grave can extend and retract the blade up to a maximum of 21 metres at a maximum speed of 7 metres per second. The second is Chain Mode where the handle is inverted and the chain at the pommel of the sword may extend and retract up to a maximum of 33 metres at 11 metres per second. The chain has a kunai knife on the end and sharpened furnishings on the chain-links that enable it to slash and cut. The third is called Bolt Mode. Both Blade and Chain are completely retracted inside the handle of the Zanpakuto. The opening and guard change shape to allow for firing of Kunai and/or Shuriken made of condensed Reiatsu similar to Grave's Zetsubouken Power. The current maximum firing rate as discovered by Grave is 50 RPS in bursts of 5-7 Rounds. Special Attack - Piercing Starlight is where Grave charges energy around his hand into a brilliant light and then fires 3 - 5 'stars' in the direction his palm is facing. The stars have a minor homing ability. The stars explode when they hit something like a person or the ground. The explosion is also pretty small only one metre in diameter. Each mode change is activated by 'calling out' his zanpakuto. Blade mode - "Lanza Fuerta" Bolt mode - "Penetrar" Chain mode - "Sacudirse" Piercing Starlight (Charge) "Burst..." Piercing Starlght (Release) "GAIA TENSHOU!" Powers → 0 ← Rei Ken (Spirit Fist) - Out Of Resurreccion Only *Burning Reiatsu coats Grave's blade and/or fists. Enabling him to deal Fiery punches and jet gouts of burning Reiatsu flame by using Kiai. The flames deal burn damage over time due to the burning Reiatsu residue left on contact, unless the opponent uses their Reiatsu to put it out. → 1 ← Zetsubouken *Grave's zanpakuto in resurreccion. Gathering energy into his hand Grave forms a sword of condensed Reiatsu energy and throws it at a target. Zetsubouken is capable of cutting or stabbing depending on how it hits. Grave can also prepare a volley of the Zetsubouken given he has the time to form blades in his hands. Up to two at a time, that is one in each hand. → 2 ← Hadouken *Using a double palm thrust grave fires a Reiatsu colored bubble of energy forward which then bursts on contact. It would then deal moderate damage to what it hit in the form of releasing a directed burst of Reiatsu. The 'explosion' taking the form similar to the Rei Ken effect of Reiatsu non-elemental fire. → 3 ← Hamon Kataa (Hamon Cutter) *Using a right hook, uppercut or any other sweeping punch or kick, the hand or foot in question is surrounded with his own Reiatsu and intensifies the damage dealt by the blow also transmuting some of the blunt force damage into cutting damage. → 4 ← OverDrive! *Using Kiai to activate. Grave can boost his power for 1 attack. Using it to either increase his Hakuda Or Zanjutsu into a powerful Original technique Or as an augment to one of his Existing resurreccion abilities. Each taking on new and unique properties for the one attack. Hadouken becomes HadoReizaa (Hadou-Laser) And instead of being released as a ball of condensed Reiatsu power it becomes more akin to a laser blast like a cero. Zetsubouken becomes ZetsuBurasutaa (Despair Blaster) and becomes a blitz of ten whirling swords instead of one sword firing straight ahead. Hamon Cutter Becomes Hamon Overdrive and is a Hamon cutter attack given extra range to about 15 metres. the Hamon power also becoming stronger and more destructive. Piercing Starlight becomes Heaven's Blast and is commanded with "Gattai TENSHOU!" all the comets/stars being merged into one large Star causing a more destructive direct damage effect instead of small explosions this is more like a drill or Oversized Quincy arrow in terms of damage dealing. It also plows straight ahead and has no homing like the small stars. → 5 ← Senbonkenjin (Thousand Swords God) *Grave summons his Zetsubouken then spreads out replicas (up to 8) which then fire copies directly at the target as a barrage at the target, the copies disintegrate after 30 metres leaving a bit of reiatsu 'fallout' as it were. After the barrage has finished the original and first set of copies will then fly at the targeted opponent/s finishing the maneuver. Grave cannot move during the maneuver except to turn and reorient the blades firing pattern or trajectory. Making him vulnerable to ranged attacks like the Quincy's arrows or a Shinigami's kidou. Getting hit will interrupt the maneuver and cause it to end. Category:Character